Leaving
by Bulldust
Summary: There are many ways for loved ones to depart. Some leave with good graces, other slip away in the wind.


Warning: Death

Golden plains enveloped a trio of wolves as they wished each other well in the dying light. A light grey female stood before a pair of elderly looking gray wolves. The female herself looking quite young, barely reaching two years of age. Her ears were perked upright in a show of confident, but her eyes held bittersweet longing.

"You be careful out there," The old male advised her, "Its a dangerous world out there, many predators and unfriendly wolves."

The younger female gave a light huff with a roll of her eyes and smiled, giving the elder female a knowing look, "Its okay Horridus, you know I can handle myself on my own, right Ava?"

The smaller elder gave a soft chuckle and gave Horridus a gentle press, "You know he's just worried for you. He was a mess when your brother left a few weeks ago." The male gave a huff at that.

The female laughed a bit, and a moment later moved forward to press her face into Horridus' shoulder, to which the male replied with a nuzzle of his own. "I'm going to miss you Horridus," then added, "and you too Ava," as the elder approached them. They stayed like that for a few moments, until a bull elk's distant cry reminded them of their parting. They wished the dispersing shewolf good luck as she began her new life, disappearing among the distant grass. Ava gave a soft sigh and pressed against Horridus, her mate resting his muzzle on her shorter frame in acknowledgement. They pair turned back towards their home pack, hearts heavy with pride and sorrow.

A few moments into their trek had Ava realize she was travelling alone, she turned behind her to see Horridus panting heavily, body tense. Worry itched at her stomach as she trotted back to him. His breathing was ragged, his legs shaking. His stiff stance made his frame looked pained. Ava frowned and looked over his scars. He had received burns from a flash fire 5 years ago, and made it hard to walk. Horridus always tried to comfort her and say they didn't cause him pain, but she always had a notion that they hurt.

After a few moments of labored breathing, his breathing steadied and he gave Ava a shaky nod. She offered a shoulder and silence, and they moved slowly back to the pack. Horridus was having, episodes, for the past few days. He tried to hide it, but she knew something was wrong. Sickness was to be expected at his age, having live twelve years he was bound to fall ill. But something nagged at her, didn't feel right.

That evening, as the pack made quiet conversation, Horridus decided that they should sleep farther off from the pack. They laid curled up next to each other, with the male's eyes closed and Ava's open and watching. His breathing wasn't syncing, and his face should stress. The only ease she could offer was a comforting lick and pressing against him into the night.

Ava woke to a coldness, not attributed to the late autumn breeze. She turned her head to the stiff body beside her. Horridus lay motionless, he had moved around a bit in his rest, his legs splayed out, but his eyes remained closed.

She watched him for a few moments, taking in every last detail of his face. Every bump along his cheeks, every silver hair on his muzzle. That once handsome gray face was a ghostly white from time, and would remain in that frozen state.

The Elder rose to her feet, her joints aching in the early light. She gave his forehead one last kiss, and made her way to the pack. She roused a few of the dozing males and made hushed discussion, and they went their separate ways.

A pup from this year's litter rouse from the trotting males and watching them march down the slope. He noticed Ava and stretched himself out before sitting beside her. "Nanny, where are they going?"

Ava nuzzled her nose on top of his head and followed his gaze, "They are helping Nanny with something."

"Oh," The pup looked around and frowned, looking back up at Ava, "Nanny, where is Horridus?" The morning light lit the prairie ablaze in a warm amber.

"He had to go away."

Author's Note: My oldies Ava and Horridus don't have wikis, but they are just normal coated gray wolves.


End file.
